The Intruders!
The Intruders! is the 7th episode of The Raccoons. Premise When Ralph and Cedric become trapped in his new vault, Cyril must team up with the Raccoons to get past his hi-tech security system in order to rescue them. Plot Like most eccentric megalomaniacs with too much money, Cyril has constructed a vault with all of the state-of-the-art features the 1980s provided. Nevertheless, a fly emerges in the ointment when Cedric and Ralph are locked inside via the Pigs' stupidity. Thankfully, Bert, Melissa, Schaeffer, Broo and Sophia are around to help. As Ralph and Cedric's rescuers arrive, Cyril shows great ambivalence toward them but finally Melissa prevails upon him to lead a mission to save them. Finally, Cyril and the Raccoons make it through the vast array of booby traps and free Ralph and Cedric. Characters *Bert *Broo * Cedric * Cyril * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Snag * Sophia Songs * Hang On, Hold On Trivia * Stock footage from Surprise Attack is used in this episode. Also the idea of having alligators was mentioned in said episode. * Bert notes that Cedric took up cost accounting a year before the series. * The Disney Channel lists this episode as "Dungeons and Raccoons". * This episode shows one of the few times Cyril chokes on his cigars. * First time we see that the Raccoons can be valuable allies for Cyril, whether he likes it or not. Also, his attitude towards them softens a little. * This is the last episode animator Nik Ranieri did before he departed to work as Walt Disney Animation Studios. * This episode shows Cyril pulling on his ears in frustration for the first time. * During the scene where Cyril is talking to Cedric on the phone, if you look at the Pigs, the pig on the right has his hands covering his ears, the pig in the middle has his hands covering his eyes and the pig on the left has his hands covering his mouth which is a reference to 'Hear No Evil, See No Evil And Speak No Evil', Also that scene with the Pigs is also their profile picture. The Pigs would do the same thing in The Great Escape! in which that scene is used as part of their profile picture on the Canadian DVD's of The Raccoons. Another interesting fact is that the season two episode Read No Evil! is obviously a reference to 'Hear No Evil, See No Evil and Speak No Evil'. Quotes :Pig Two: No-one can outsmart the security system! :Cyril: I can! I can outsmart anything, including myself! :Cyril: (To Pig One) You know, you would look good with an apple in your mouth! :Bert: Say, this slide is kind of fun! :Cyril: Tell it to the alligators at the bottom! :Cyril: (To his alligators) Careful boys! I pay your wages! (Bert dangerously falls for one of Cyril's traps) :Cyril: FINALLY! One of my defences works! (Broo has caused Cyril's security robots to destroy each other) :Cyril: They sold this garbage to me as the ultimate security system? AARGH! It's lucky you're not paid for yet! :Cyril: Help you break into my own vault? What do you think I am, a complete idiot? (He reluctantly hands Melissa the key) :Melissa: He is our only hope, Mr. Sneer. :Cyril: If that dog leaves one hair in my ventilation shaft... Gallery 17 - 'Aaahhh....'First Time That We See Cyril Pull His Ears In Frustration.png Trapped.jpg A064673C-E46A-439A-B544-5A27A47BC3F9.jpeg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes